The present invention relates to high pressure connections. More particularly the present invention relates to high pressure connections comprising redundant seals. Downhole pressure in drilling, production, and geothermal applications may reach 25,000 PSI and temperatures over 200 degrees Celsius. It may be desirable for wires and other forms of transmitting data in such applications to have robust connections to downhole tools. It may also be desirable for hydraulic or pneumatic systems to have connections capable of withstanding high pressures. Other factors such as thermal expansion, vibrations from actuating tools, and stresses on downhole tools help contribute to a need for a robust high pressure connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,327 to Bouldin, et al. discloses a high pressure connector for engagement with a hydraulic conduit for use in high pressure conditions. A housing for receiving a conduit end is attachable to a primary retainer. A primary seal and a second seal are positioned between the primary retainer and the housing to provide redundant sealing capabilities. A secondary retainer holds a third seal against the primary retainer. The third seal provides redundant sealing capabilities and further provides a secondary gripping connection along the conduit length. The secondary gripping connection provides greater tensile strength and reduces the impact of conduit vibrations. A test apparatus may be adapted to test the primary, secondary, and other seals before the connector is installed downhole in the well or other high pressure environments. The '327 patent is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,095 to Rhode discloses labyrinth seal systems with selected sealing surfaces and seal geometry to optimize flow deflection and produce maximum turbulent action. Improved convex surfaces, annular flow reversal grooves, flow deflection blocks and roughs, and machined surfaces cooperate to enhance the performance of the labyrinth seal systems. The '095 patent is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,757 discloses a bearing unit comprising a bearing having an inner ring, an outer ring and a plurality of rolling elements arranged so as to be freely rotatable between the inner ring and the outer ring, and a sealing device arranged on axially opposite sides of the bearings, wherein the sealing device has a fixed spacer, a rotating spacer, and a non-contacting seal section attached to the rotating ring spacer and extending towards the fixed ring spacer to be maintained in a non-contacting condition with respect to the fixed ring spacer. The '757 patent is herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,337 discloses a seal for sealing between the inner ring and outer ring of a clutch release bearing comprising a labyrinth seal section extending from one of the inner ring and outer ring and kept in a non-contact state with reference to the other ring, and a contact seal section comprising a lip portion and provided on the internal side of the labyrinth seal and kept in a contact state with reference to the other ring, and the lip portion acting to obstruct semi-fluidized foreign matter which enters through the labyrinth seal. The '337 patent is herein incorporated by reference for that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,234 discloses a sealed, rotatable shaft assembly including a housing that defines a bore that extends from an area exterior to the housing to an area interior to the housing. A shaft is rotatably disposed in the housing about an axis of the bore. The shaft extends through the bore between the interior area and the exterior area. An annular lip seal is disposed in the bore and is attached to one of the shaft and the housing. The lip seal extends from the one of the shaft and the housing to the other of the shaft and the housing in a contact seal so that rotation of the shaft with respect to the housing wears the lip seal to form a zero-clearance non-contacting seal. A labyrinth seal stage extends between the shaft and the housing. The labyrinth seal stage is disposed outward of the lip seal, with respect to the interior area and in communication with the lip seal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,182 discloses an idler roller assembly for a belt conveyor including a fixed shaft, a roller mounted for rotation about the shaft, and a housing mounted in each end of the roller for rotation therewith. The shaft has a hub portion adjacent each end which hub portion is disposed adjacent the housing. A bearing has an inner race secured to the shaft and an outer race secured to the housing. A unitary co-injected annular seal having a first labyrinth seal portion and a contact seal portion composed of a different material than the first labyrinth seal portion is provided between the bearing and hub portions. The contact seal portion is preferably resiliently deformable and is less rigid than the first labyrinth seal portion. A second labyrinth seal portion cooperates with the first labyrinth seal portion to define a labyrinth passageway which is sealed by the contact seal. The '182 patent in herein incorporated by reference for all that it discloses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,867 discloses a photoequipment bag consisting of a universally open container part having a dividable inner space and a closing part unilaterally hinged to the container part. The walls of the container part and of the closing part are provided each with a waterproof plastic layer. The plastic layer of the container part is watertightly connected to a first frame portion confining the container aperture, while the plastic layer of the closing part is watertightly connected to the second frame portion locking the closing part. The locking means engage the frame portions and the latter, in locked condition, are in engagement via a combined labyrinth and contact seal. The '867 patent is herein incorporated by reference for all that it.